In the field of wireless communication, in order to maximize the utilization of frequency spectrum resources, generally, the frequency spectrum resources are allocated to the secondary systems included in a communication system in a way of dynamic frequency spectrum management under the premise of ensuring the frequency spectrum usage of primary systems in the communication system. However, the allocation of frequency spectrum resource has a certain historical inheritance, that is, the frequency spectrum resource will retain in, for example, a certain secondary system for a certain time when being allocated to the secondary system, and the subsequent allocation of frequency spectrum resources will be carried out under the constraints of the existing allocation results. Furthermore, since the density of network coverage, the network layout complexity and the difference between the priorities of frequency spectrum usage strengthen the constraint condition for subsequent allocation of frequency spectrum resources, the difference between the result of allocation of frequency spectrum resources and the optimal result of allocation of frequency spectrum resources under current constraint condition is increasing with the variation of network state (such as the generation and completion of new service, the transfer of user), resulting in inefficient use of frequency spectrum resources.